A component storage member is provided with a storage recess with a shape corresponding to a component that is a storage target, and the component is stored in the storage recess. Because the orientation of the component stored in the storage recess depends on the component, a component that is a target for storage must be stored in a storage recess with a defined orientation. For example, in a case in which a specified surface of a component is defined to be the upper surface, the component must be stored in the storage recess with the upper surface facing up. Disclosed in the patent literature below is technology for storing a component that is a target for storage in a storage recess with a defined orientation using two component storage members and a jig.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-14735